


Navždy spolu

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Character Death, First Kiss, Illness, Johnlock - Freeform, Last Kiss, M/M, Suicide, True Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Sherlock a John jsou spolu už hodně dlouho. Vlastně spolu plánují být navždycky.





	

John seděl na lavičce v parku. Byl podzim a foukal poměrně studený vítr. Listí se ladně snášelo z okolních stromů. John si upravil šálu, kterou měl kolem krku a otočil se k Sherlockovi. Sherlock se díval kolem. Pozoroval lidi, ale nededukoval. Dnes ne.  
John si všimnul, že má Sherlock odhalený krk. Zapomněl si šálu. Sundal si tu svojí a chtěl mu ji dát. Sherlock ji však odmítl. "Nastydneš. Vem si ji." Sherlock jen zakroutil hlavou. Zkusil to znovu: "Prosím, Sherlocku."  
Sherlock se na něj podíval. Jeho výraz byl poklidný, šedivé vlasy prořídlé, tvář bledá a oči unavené, ale přívětivé. "Dobře." Nechal Johna, aby mu dal svou šálu. John ho vzal za ruku a políbil ho na tvář. Sherlock se pousmál. Jen John mu dokázal vykouzlit na tváři tenhle úsměv. Nikdo jiný. 

Vraceli se domů. John podpíral Sherlocka při chůzi. Kvůli té nemoci byl zesláblý, stejně ale nechtěl chodit s holí. A tak mu dělal podporu on. Dnes se Sherlock zastavoval častěji než obvykle, aby si odpočinul a pak pokračoval v chůzi. John na něj trpělivě čekal.  
Vyjít schody byl také poměrně těžký úkol. Sherlock každé dva kroky odpočíval a snažil se skrýt bolest, kterou mu cesta do schodů činila. John ji však viděl. Cítil ji. V půlce schodů se zastavili.  
"Víš co? Sedneme si a na chvíli si odpočineme. Ano?" Opatrně ho posadil na schody a Sherlock ani neprotestoval. Vděčně se opřel o Johna a snažil se nabrat síly. John ho hladil po vlasech a díval se na něj. Sherlock byl sice starý a nemocný, ale pro Johna byl pořád krásný. Spousta věcí se za ty roky změnila. Sherlock se změnil. Zmoudřel a zvolnil tempo, které nebylo ostatně možné udržet navždycky. Nejen kvůli nemoci, ale i kvůli stáří. Přesto, když se mu John podíval do očí, viděl pořád toho mladého muže, který se s ním honil za zločinci a do kterého se zamiloval.  
Sherlock si samozřejmě všiml, že na něj John zírá, nic však neřekl. Poslední dobou mluvili jen málo. Slov nebylo ostatně potřeba, neboť si mezi sebou vytvořili jakési tiché porozumění.  
"Polib mě, já vím, že mi nedokážeš odolat," promluvil na Johna Sherlock s lehkým úšklebkem na tváři. John se uchechtl a přitáhl si Sherlockova ústa k těm svým. Opravdu mu nedokázal odolat. A ani nechtěl. Proč taky? 

Polibek byl jemný a něžný a v Johnovi probudil vzpomínky na jejich předešlé polibky na schodech v Baker street. Neměl sice palác mysli jako Sherlock, přesto si dobře pamatoval většinu jejich polibků. Bylo to něco, co nechtěl nikdy zapomenout. Nejspíš si vytvořil palác myšlenek jen na momenty se Sherlockem. To by vysvětlovalo, proč už si téměř nepamatoval den, kdy byl postřelený, zato den jejich prvního setkání si pamatoval výborně.  
Na těhle schodech se odehrál jejich úplně první polibek.  
Bylo to měsíc a tři dny po té věci s Eurus. John právě krmil Rosie, když dole uslyšel bouchnutí dveří. Nenásledovaly však žádné kroky. John utřel Rosie pusu, uložil ji do postýlky a šel se podívat dolů. Sherlock stál pod schody opřený o zeď a díval se do země. Když uslyšel Johnovi kroky, zvedl hlavu. Oči měl zarudlé.  
"Je Mycroft...?" začal. Nedořekl to však, protože Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. John sešel zbytek schodů a vtáhl Sherlocka do náruče. Posadil se s ním na schody. Sherlock plakal a on ho jen držel. Bolest z něj proudila v slzách a jediné, co ho chránilo před sesypáním, byl právě John. Sherlock se konečně přestával třást a vzlykat. Konečně se podíval Johnovi do očí a John ucítil nával emocí. Sherlock se na něj díval, jako by byl vše, na čem záleží. Jako by byl unavený z čekání. Jako by mu nabízel své srdce.  
"Než zemřel, řekl mi, že mám být šťastný. Že nemám čekat, až bude příliš pozdě a že mám jít štěstí naproti...," odmlčel se,"...tak jsem šel za tebou." Jeho hlas byl tak upřímný a John teď viděl, co mu Shelrock nabízí. A přijal to. Líbal ho, jako nikdy nikoho předtím. Ten polibek byl náhradou za všechny ty chvíle, kdy se měli políbit, ale neudělali to. Byl naléhavý a plný lásky.  
Tu noc se poprvé milovali. Nebyl důvod čekat. John to ještě nedávno nevěděl, ale byl připravený. Chtěl Sherlocka, se vším všudy. Chtěl být Sherlockův, se vším všudy. Jejich poprvé bylo naprosto něžné a dokonalé. Sherlock mu řekl, že ho miluje a že s ním chce být navždy a John věděl, že už nikdy nebude chtít nikoho jiného, než právě Sherlocka. 

"Johne, půjdem si lehnout? Jsem unavený." John se probral ze svých vzpomínek a pomohl Sherlockovi nahoru. Uložil ho do postele a lehl si k němu. Sherlock vypadal opravdu unaveně. John se k němu přitulil a poslouchal jeho klidný dech. "Jsem rád, že jsme doma," zamumlal unaveně Sherlock a John mu upřímně odpověděl: "Já taky Sherlocku. Já taky." John cítil, jak Sherlockův dech slábne, až zmizel úplně.  
Neplakal. Na tomhle se domluvili už dávno. Jakmile jeden z nich odejde, druhý půjde za ním. Otevřel šuplík a vytáhl krabičku s prášky. Naposledy zkontroloval Sherlockův neexistující tep, naposledy vdechl jeho vůni a naposledy se podíval na jeho tvář. Spolkl prášek a pevně ho objal.  
"Neboj se Sherlocku, jdu za tebou."


End file.
